Baseball and Holly Carson
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Drew has 2 new things in his life his baseball team and a girl by the name of Holly Carson who he likes.Sarah meets Holly's dad maybe a date and romance will get them 2 crazy kids together?
1. Chapter 1

Things to know before you read: bringing Scott Patterson into the mix as Ken Carson and also Holly's dad and Drew's baseball coach.

Chapter 1

One evening Sarah shows up at Drew's baseball pracice and Holly is doing homework and looks up ''oh Hi !'' Holly says cheerily

Sarah gasps ''Oh Hi Holly wow it's good to see you again hun!'' Sarah tells her

''what are you doing here how are you?'' Sarah asks her giving her a hug

''great just here to watch Drew and wait for my dad to finish up practice.'' Holly tells her

''so um your is your dad the coach?'' Sarah questions her watching Drew and looks at who the coach is

''yea that would be correct.'' Holly tells her

''oh.'' Sarah says and sits down on the bleachers next to her

''so what are you working on?'' Sarah questions her

''algebra 2.'' Holly tells her

''oh fun.'' Sarah says sarcastically

''oh yes fun stuff.'' Holly tells her sarcastically

''so what's the deal with you and my son now?'' Sarah questions her

''um what do you mean?'' Holly questions her

''I mean are you guys dating or just friends or what?'' Sarah questions her

''not dating I guess we just decided to be good friends I guess.'' Holly tells her

''oh that's good.'' Sarah says

''yea.'' Holly says and goes back to focusing in her math book

Sarah watches practice quitely.

After practice Sarah goes down to the field to wait for Drew and the coach comes over to her.

''Hi I'm Ken Carson Drew's new coach.'' Ken tells her putting his hand out

''oh Hi I'm Sarah Braverman Drew Holt's Mom it's nice to meet you.'' Sarah tells him shaking his hand

''yea you too sorry Im all sweaty and kind of gross.'' Ken tells her wiping his hand

''oh that's okay you were just in practice so how's he doing?'' Sarah asks him

''Drew Great!'' Ken tells her

''he's a really great ball player and a great kid.'' Ken tells her

''oh thank you that's so nice and yea he is he is.'' Sarah tells him smiling at him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so you're Holly's dad?'' Sarah questions him

''I am.'' Ken says

''she's a great girl.'' Sarah tells him

''yea she is.'' Ken tells her

''I just met her again for the 2nd time since our 1st time was a little strange since Drew gave me no warning that she was coming over to study with him.'' Sarah tells him

Holly is flirting with a sweaty but really cute looking Drew.

''is there something going on between the two of them?'' Ken questions her

''I don't know she told me that they were just friends but I just don't think that that is the case.'' Sarah tells him

''wow her first boyfriend.'' Ken says

Sarah looks back at him confused ''what?'' Sarah questions him

''well look at that he looks like he could be eventually.'' Ken tells her

Sarah just scofts ''wow my little boys first girlfriend I am just so proud.'' Sarah tells him happily looking at her son who is so happy

Ken and Sarah watch Holly and Drew for a few minutes before Sarah turns back to Ken.

''well we should be getting home it was nice to meet you.'' Sarah tells him

''yea hope to see ya again soon.'' Ken tells her

''oh yea you will.'' Sarah tells him and smiles at him

''okay.'' he says and smiles

Sarah walks over to the kids ''hey buddy ready to go?'' Sarah asks him

''oh yea.'' Drew tells her

''call you later?'' Holly questions him

''okay.'' Drew says picking up his backpack and baseball practice bag and slings it over his shoulder

''bye Holly.'' Drew days

''bye.'' Holly says

''bye hun.'' Sarah says to her

''see ya later .'' Holly says

They walk to Sarah's car and Drew gets his stuff in and they get in together.

''so how was your day bud?'' Sarah asks him

''fine.'' Drew tells her

''okay.'' Sarah says just looking at him and just turns the car on and pulls out of the dirt parking lot 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they get home Zeek is outside ''hey hey Drew!'' Zeek says cheerily

"hey Gramps." Drew says and goes right upstairs to take his shower and get changed for dinner

Sarah comes over and smiles ''Hi Dad!'' she says cheerily

"how was his practice?" Zeek asks her

"oh good." Sarah tells him

"your Mom's inside getting stuff ready for dinner why don't you go inside and help her." Zeek tells her

"oh okay." Sarah says and goes inside

"Hi Hunnie how was Drew's practice?" Camille asks her

"oh good." Sarah tells her

"that's a pretty big smile." Camille says

"yea.." Sarah says happily

"something happen?'' Camille asks her

"yea." Sarah says happily

"so what happened?" Camille asks her

"it's nothing I just met Drew's new baseball coach and he was very nice and found out that he is also Holly's father." Sarah tells her

"Holly?" Camille questions her

"yea that sweet little girl that came over here that 1 time to study with Drew do you remember her?" Sarah asks her

Camille turns to her "really?" Camille questions her in shock

"yes." Sarah says

"but I thought you were seeing that Gordon guy?" Camille asks her

"yea I am.'' Sarah tells her

"so what's the deal with this Drew's baseball coach guy?" Camille asks her

"oh nothing just saying he's a really nice guy that's all." Sarah tells her watching camille make a salad large enough for the family

"so was this girl at practice?" Camille asks her

"yea she was." Sarah tells her

"something going on between her and Drew?" Camille asks her

"I dont know but looked like it the way she was all flirting with him." Sarah tells her getting a beer out of the fridge and pops it open and takes a sip 


End file.
